


- Invisible Man -

by luinil80, spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Awkwardness, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Male/Female Relationship, Mentions of Anxiety, Post-Divorce, Slow Burn, brief mention of family, chatrooms, first internet, mentions of paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: In the early days of the internet, chatrooms were the perfect place to meet all kind of people.Newly divorced John Deacon joins the Queen forum’s chatroom with a fake account, where he starts talking with someone who completely understands him without knowing who he really is and make him feel alive again.He cares for her and soon finds himself quite obsessed….





	1. Doing Alright

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting! So few things before we start...
> 
> Disclaimer 1  
english isn’t my first language, so i apologize for any mistake  
Disclaimer 2  
this fic uses references to the very first internet service, chatrooms & all, i was 20 back then and there were no smartphones yet.  
Disclaimer 3  
Deakster:John - CoolCat:Cassandra (my OC)  
________  
I'll try to keep updates quite regular, but i can't promise that, sorry...(i care for this work so much don't worry, still i have to choose how many chapter it'll have)  
________  
comments, constructive criticism, possible theories....all welcome (please don't be rude :D )
> 
> (banner made by me)

"_ Yeah, I think that laughing makes me feel better. I try to think about good things and smile, even if I had a bad day. It’s better than worrying too much. _ " - **John Deacon 1979**

***CoolCat is online***

**……………**

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ Hey D., you’re already here :’D_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ …today was quite boring, so yeah…how was school? _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ a really big NOPE day…but I’ll tell you in a bit._

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ oh ok…still busy? _

**_Cool Cat_** **_-_**_ oh no, not so much, I just came back it’s all.._

This was her new normal from one month and a half, almost since the day she joined the official Queen forum and the chat room as well.

She was in London from less than a year attending the London Fashion College and apart from people from her classes she didn’t know anyone in particular; she wasn’t much an outgoing person anyway, but it was ok. In her perspective, now her studies were more important.

One day, too much free time on her hands led to, finally, join the official Queen chatroom. She was already registered onto the forum but she didn't have time to actually talk to people or post something but that day she was bored, _ more than usual _, and while the school was closed for winter holidays, she found herself with nothing more to do..

Now thanks to an impulsive decision, she found so many people to talk to with the same love and passion for a band that changed her life forever. 

Luckily she found some new “friends” too. One in particular who she talked to almost every time she was there, between school, her new part-time job and an almost non-existent private life.

She didn’t know much about him, he was nice and very well behaved so she assumed he was a bit older than her. She even didn’t know his real name, not that it wasn’t important but it was ok, for now. She only knew that he lived in London, like her, but she never asked where exactly and he didn’t tell her too. It was just a really nice and easy chat to pass the time and probably she will never see his face so... why bother about all this anyway?

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ so? Why a boring day? Tell me..while I finish up my dinner : )_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ I’m no that interesting y’ know? I don't know why you still talk to me anyway _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ don't start, I talk to you ‘cause I want it to ...so go on then wanna know..why boring?_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ I was at home all day, cleaning up…listening to old music, I wasn’t much in the mood for tv or reading today. _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ sounds interesting ;D_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _I told you it was boring, no need to mock me ): _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ I will never ;D_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ as much as I want to believe you, I don’t. Are you laughing at me right now, aren’t you? _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ I assure you I’m not, ok maybe a little bit.. picturing you doing all things housewife-y is fun..and cute, maybe._

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ am I cute now? Now you totally making fun of me, you little devil :’(. _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ oh, you realizing it now? That I am indeed evil? I thought you said that you were smart once… :)._

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ that I am, I didn't know I was going to meet a tempting devil on my way ;) _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ eh, life's full of surprises …_

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ back on topic, do you still want to hear how bad my day was instead? It's funny...in its own way_

**_Deakste_****_r_** **_-_** _ and probably much more interesting go on tell me then… _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ alright …..in short, they didn’t like my patterns at all..not even one…._

He didn’t even know why he was still there.

It was supposed to be a one time only...twice at least, just to ease up his boring life a little.

But now?

At first, the idea of joining the official band forum was absurd - its own band, what the hell he was supposed to do or say? 

Hence the idea of creating a fake account, he really missed the people, the noise, the attentions that once were given to him. In short, he missed the fame and he was bored out of his mind.

Newly divorced, although he and his ex-wife were still on speaking terms, she was one of the few people to know him well after all, but still, life had put him through a lot and his life had changed so much in few years

Now he finds himself in up-north London, all alone in a small fancy apartment, and 50 years old already. 

He didn’t want anyone to know it was him, he wanted to be free, just be himself and not the worldwide famous rockstar. So the idea he had seemed the best way to do it 

\- _ and quite silly _\- his ex-wife commented once with a laugh..

It was basically hiding in plain sight if people knew better, his nickname gave it away a lot, but in a Queen forum not really, not so much…

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ so you have to do them all over again? Like you did last week? _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ basically yes, but better and it’s so frustrating…I know it’s for my own good, I know it but..fuck….. uh, sorry, it slipped :/_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ hahahahaha don’t worry about it, I used to be worst than that :D _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ really? You didn’t say one single bad word since I’ve known you.._

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ that’s because I can behave in front of a young lady ;) _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ LOL omg! you know, you talk like a really old man._

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ I am an old man! _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ you’re not, you’re funny! ;D_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ I can be funny and old at the same time y’ know? _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ haha yeah right xD …_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ ..and you’re mocking me again.. :/ _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ am not, I told you you’re funny..thank you btw, you really cheered me up, sorry about the rambling..._

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ my pleasure and..don’t worry about it :D _

She didn’t know why it was so easy talking to him, but it was indeed, even if they had a limited time whenever they chatted, every time it was worth it. She felt safe with him, from the first moment they spoke, relaxed even and she really didn't know why..

It was the first time that a man didn’t ask her for special pictures or talk to her in a creepy way and, honestly, it was quite a relief.

Each day that passed she, slowly, became the curious one but and didn’t know how to tell him just after two months but she really wanted to know more about him.

She liked their unusual friendship and really didn’t want to ruin it, so maybe it wasn’t the right time anyway.

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ as nice as it was, now I have to go..i’m so sorry D. : (_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ oh, it’s ok… :’( _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ oh don’t cry, I’ll see you another day isn’t it? :D_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ yes! This old man could use some nice company, every now and then.. _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ I’m flattered :* .. I’m a nice company after all…_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ less when you, clearly, make fun of me :P _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ ouch! You hurt me ;) …. Now for real, I have to go or I’ll have to pay way too much for my internet._

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ alright..alright, listen… _

He stopped for a second, torn between his rational mind and his instinct...a question in his mind for days.

**_Deakster_** **_\- _** _ Can I ask you something? _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ maybe next time D. but if it’s important…I can stay a little more.. I think_

**_Deakster_** **_-_** _ no, not all…next time it is :D _

**_CoolCat_** **_-_**_ ok, bye :*_

**……………**

***CoolCat is offline***

It wasn’t an important matter, but he really wanted to ask...he had that question in his mind for two weeks or so already…

It was stupid? Probably.

It was too soon? _ Absolutely. _

But he felt different, he felt at peace, he felt alive again, all thanks to her..and that’s what he needed these days.

Almost every day he was there waiting to talk even if for a few minutes and he didn't know why. In fact, he knew little about her, but he didn’t want to seem too pushy even if he wanted to know more every time.

In almost two month they talked about almost everything: he knows she was a Queen fan and it was a “family thing” _ like she said _; her mother was a long time fan so it was natural for her to knew about the band. She didn’t have a favorite one, she was more into their music and, to his delight, she liked almost every song he wrote, making him feel really proud. He knows she was attending the London College of Fashion and he smiled to himself at the silly coincidence.

She was a big-time fan of fantasy literature, especially Tolkien.

What he didn’t know was her real name, it wasn’t important per se but the more they talked, the more he wanted to know. 

Was it the same for her?.

Next time, maybe...?

\----------------------

What they didn't know was that the following days soon took an unexpected turn…

Her life was already messy, but this week seemed much more chaotic than usual.

At school they had a bunch of unexpected tests, mostly pointless and boring and at work they changed her shifts without asking and now she was on the afternoon one; It wouldn't be a problem if only she could still study too, but every night she came back from work too tired to do anything more than sleep or eat. So every morning she woke up an hour or two before her actual alarm so she could did something, even if it meant to probably fell asleep in class...

Every night was a struggle to sleep. Her mind wandered to all the things waiting for her the next day and to a specific person,the one who had soon become a pleasant habit in her life and on how much she missed their small late talks. 

She sighs, hoping to come back online soon.

The truth was that she really missed him..

\----------------------

He was a mess.

He logged in more than usual that week, just to check if she was there, ignoring anyone else, but nothing showed up.

Many times a little voice inside his head told him that this was pathetic, caring for a young girl like that, a girl that didn't know who he was, a girl that had a very busy life, full of interests, a girl that, surely, was not thinking about him like he was with her. 

But he did, he can't help it. 

She was somehow special to him, someone who listened to him for once, that talked to him not because of his fame but because she wanted to, someone that made him laugh. She was nice to him, that's all.

However deep down he knew it was all a lie.

What will happen when she would discover who he really was? 

That thought scared him the most, but still, he was still there looking for her, missing her.

\------------------------

A week passed with no news whatsoever.

She was always tired and impossibly busy, sleeping on her day off..

He was stressed with family issues with no one to talk to 

_ He still hoped that she would show up one day or another. _

Meanwhile, his paranoia started to trick him in the worst way ever...


	2. pain is so close to pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggles and drama are about to appear, real-life and some unexpected problems keep both of them occupied.  
Without realizing they're starting to feel something for each other, just..they still have to talk after two weeks, but ...maybe fate will be on their side?

**bonus: **their accounts (_did these a while ago, my reference was a real profile on a real Queen forum_)

“_If I could tell the future, life could be quite boring_” **John Deacon 1984**.

**2 months ago**

It was an easy start, after all…

**Deakster** \- _uhm..hi.. _

**_CoolCat_** \- _hi, how are you? :) _

**Deakster** \- _Good… I’m new and not quite used to this, sorry… _

**_CoolCat_** \- _Nah, nothing to worry about, it’s much simpler than it seems_

**Deakster** \- _yeah, alright…so, can I ask if you meant that? _

**_CoolCat_** \- _what exactly? Do you mean in the group chat right? _

**Deakster** \- _yeah, you really think Hot Space is a good album? _

**_CoolCat_** \- _listen, you seem nice I really don’t wanna argue with you. _

**Deakster** \- _oh no. I just wanted to tell you that you’re quite right, I think that too..:) _

**_CoolCat_** \- _sorry, I'm still mad from before, is that I really can’t stand assholes that think I'm too young to understand music… _

**Deakster** \- _yeah that was an asshole indeed..but you gave him what he deserved. _

_**CoolCat**_ \- _no need to flatter me, I'm already talking to you ;) _

**Deakster** \- _I was not… _

_**CoolCat**_ \- _relax, man, I’m joking but since we are here, talk to me about yourself…won’t you?_

**Deakster** \- _told you I'm new. Well, my life’s quite boring really…I live alone in London and that’s it…._

_**CoolCat**_ \- _…and you like Queen or you wouldn’t be here… :D _

**Deakster** \- _well…yes! _

It was the shittiest lie he ever said, _well maybe one of the shittiest… _

**_CoolCat_** \- _so far so good :) I really didn’t see you around here much, you’re much more of a lurker, aren’t you? _

**Deakster** \- _I rather watch more than writing...   
_

**_CoolCat_** \- _and…that’s not creepy at all xD _

**Deakster** \- _I am not- oh, you’re joking again? Right? _

**_CoolCat_** -_ yes! You’ re a fast learner, I see... I like it :D_

**Deakster** \- _so, what about you? Aside from making fun of me? :) _

**_CoolCat_** \- _and quite clever too, I'm impressed ;). Well, this has to wait, maybe next time. _

**Deakster** \- _..but..when? _

**_CoolCat_** \- _now you’re asking too much for the first time…;) I'm sure you’ll figure it out soon. _

**Deakster** \- _…yeah, you right, i probably will. _

**_CoolCat_** \- _bye :D._

***Coolcat is offline*  
**

**——————  
**

**Now.**

This was too much. 

She was way too stressed and tired, and this was the most boring shift she had to make. 

This whole week has been exhausting. Waking up early and studying late at night had started to show its side effects.

Then there was work and this new shift from early afternoon to late evening that was literally hell. 

On top of that, that afternoon no one entered the café, except for the ones who tried to find shelter from the pouring rain outside, leaving a mess when they left. 

_It was the worst day ever_. 

She was absently looking outside while her colleagues were chatting not so far from her, but she didn’t care much, all she wanted was to be at home, lazily watching TV, studying or maybe…talking to someone; someone who she hadn’t had the time to talk to for two weeks, and it had been a very long two weeks.

She was abruptly distracted from her thoughts by a voice… 

\- Cassie- Martin said - what about you?- he asked casually.

She blinked a little, taken entirely by surprise and slightly turning her body to face them. 

-”_What about me_” what?- she answered confused. 

\- You weren’t listening? we were talking about love and relationships.- he promptly said. 

\- _Oh_…- she only answered 

A special someone? _maybe_… Maybe not? she didn’t know that … -_she smiled at the thought_.

\- Do you have someone in your life? Do you like someone? - Martin inquired, even more, looking at her.

\- Well…maybe, I mean, I like someone…- she babbled - We talked a lot, for almost two months, I think, and he’s very dear to me now- answering them, her face a little bit red. 

Yes, that _friend_ was very special to her. -_she realized_-

\- Oohh.- they all said in unison -interesting! What’s his name? Do we know him? Is he from Uni? - suddenly she was flooded by questions. 

Cassandra blushed even more - No, no… to all of that! - she answered. 

\- What do you mean “_no_”? you still don’t know what his name is? where did you meet him?- now was Cindy who asked, much more concerned than curious. 

She hesitated, lightly biting on her lower lip. 

\- Well..- she started to explain - I met him online. I mean in a Queen’s chatroom. You know how much I love that group, right?- she tried to explain as clearly as possible. 

But her colleagues looked at her with wide eyes. 

\- Internet? well, that sounds fair, but…- Martin said, raising an eyebrow, concerned - Are you sure? I mean, you never know who could be on the other side of the screen, he may be old and creepy…- he concluded. 

\- I already know that thanks - she answered, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

\- Sorry if we worry about you or for the fact that knowing people online could be dangerous, maybe? - Cindy said, sounding a bit offended. 

\- Or that we worry about you in general? - Martin added calmly. 

\- Guys, please, I’m not that naive, you know? It’s been, what, two months since I knew him, and we just talked, that’s all..probably I'll never meet him in real life, so relax - she answered, trying not to sound too harsh. 

\- And..- she added then - It’s not that dangerous knowing people online, you should try that sometimes - speaking toward Cindy, that now was avoiding her gaze.

\- Cool, as long as you’re safe, it’s totally fine - Martin spoke again - As I said, we’re just worried - trying to ease the situation.

\- It’s alright, I’m not mad at you at all - she answered - I’m just tired..- relaxing a bit. 

_She didn’t want to argue with them, not now._

She never dared to spoke about him, or the whole situation with other people, and she didn’t realize how easily defensive she could become, until now. 

Cassandra knew him. He wasn’t a bad person at all, he wasn’t what the others described, they didn’t know him, not as she did. 

_And she was sure about that._

The chatter quietly calmed down until it was time to close and go back home; it was then that she decided what to do. Maybe it was what the other said, maybe she wanted to prove them wrong or she just missed him but she decided to go online later that night and see if he was there. It was too long since they spoke, and she felt like she needed him, to talk to with him or maybe… just knowing that he missed her too. 

The walk home was pretty fast, she kept thinking of what she would say to him or what he would say, she also wondered how his life has been these days or if he was ok. Maybe he would be angry with her? God, she really hoped not. 

All these thoughts made her smile along the way. 

This time something was different, she felt different somehow, mostly because she felt safe with him even if she didn’t know who he was or how he looked like; she still had a tiny hope of met him one day.

** __________________ **

John logged many times onto the chatroom in the past days, waiting in vain and, eventually, completely forgetting everything else around him. 

His responsibilities, his problems and the entire world outside. 

Was he starting to be obsessed? Yes, very much so… 

But the life he wanted to leave outside called him abruptly back into reality today. 

His ex-wife called him pretty early in the afternoon, his younger son was sick, and she couldn’t take him to the doctor because she couldn’t take the day off, so she thought that maybe he could, and he agreed in no time. 

Of course, he would, it wasn’t even a question, promptly asking what the problem was. 

\- I really don’t know, he was pretty sick two days ago and started having a bit of a fever, but I thought it was just the flu or something he ate…- she answered him, her tone calm, as always. 

_John nodded while listening. _

\- It’s alright, don’t worry about it. We’ll see once we arrive at the doctor’s office.- John answered, smiling tenderly. 

\- You’ll take him here or I’ll come to pick him up?- he asked then. 

\- I’ll take him, the doctor is near your apartment, so it’s easier.- she answered quietly 

\- Thank you, John, truly - she added. John almost could imagine her smiling. 

_When they talked about their children, problems disappear, even if he knows that it’ll be their only reason to call each other now. _

-Don’t mention it. It’s my son too Ronnie, is the least I can do. I’m aware I’m not his favourite parent but I’ll manage - he said, smiling again, sadly, on the phone. 

There was a moment of silence between them; John would have liked to hear her say that he was wrong, that his son loved him very much but John receives only a heartbroken sigh.

\- Right, ahm….so - she started - I’ll see you tomorrow morning, then.- and the phone call ended. 

It was true, his youngest son was the one who took the news of their divorce badly. He was a mama-boy, so he started to hate on his father, even if his mother was telling him constantly not to. 

He could manage that; he loved him, he loved all his children, so he could stand a bit of hate from one of them. 

**———————————– **

Tonight, both of them needed each other and, for once, fate was on their side…

**———————————– **

Before bed, John decided to try again. Maybe -he thought- tonight would be the right one. So he made himself a nice cup of tea and sat in front of his computer; once logged-in he went directly to the chatroom. 

He started to scroll aimlessly the list of contacts hoping to find the one he was looking for… 

And then he saw it and almost didn’t believe it…

***Coolcat is online* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, criticism, advises are welcome. I’m not a native English speaker so I may have missed something along the way..(always be nice, thanks) 
> 
> (still, no english beta reader, sorry.. just a quick grammar check)


End file.
